Rites Of Initiation
by t3h maniac
Summary: After a long task of infiltrating the Gerudo fortress and rescuing all but one of the captured carpenters from Kakariko Link searches for the final one, although he may end up way over his head in having to escape the fortress un-noticed by patrols.


**Rites Of Initiation**

**After infiltrating the Gerudo fortress Link rescued the carpenters from Kakariko just getting out presents the biggest problem.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the characters and locations**

**WARNING: contains one whole lemon. I could make a lot of fruit related puns but I used up my pun quota making jokes out of pairing "ships". Bottom line, if you haven't lost your innocence to the internet and are not of the required age, press the back key.**

**--**

"Oh thank the goddesses; someone's finally come to save me." The man in the prison cell deep in Gerudo fortress exclaimed as a green clothed man appeared outside the bars.

"Are you one of the builders that were kidnapped from Kakariko?" Link asked, reaching towards the lock to see if he could pick it like one of the treasure chests before attracting some unwanted company.

"Yes, my friends also got captured I think there's…"

"They've already been freed; they should be hiding out in a tent near the broken bridge." Link explained still fumbling with the lock.

"Look out!" The carpenter shouted as the guard for this particular cell just entered the room, and had already drawn her swords. Link never liked fighting the Gerudo guards, they weren't soulless monsters like the majority of Ganondorf's minions but they were still loyal to him, and a definite threat. Still he'd prefer to knock them unconscious rather than kill them outright. Dodging the slices he rolled around the guard, using his shield to strike her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious. Fortunately she also had they key to the cell attached to her belt so he wouldn't have to mess around trying to pick the lock.

"There, you're all free now."

"Thank you kind sir, I'll make sure your deeds are remembered by all of Hyrule if possible." The carpenter thanked him as he ran the way Link had come from hoping that it was the way out.

"Now… to get out of here and through the desert towards the spirit temple."

"You shouldn't really say those things out loud you know." Navi the 'halpful companion' fairy reminded him.

"Shut up Navi, at least you don't hear me shout 'watch out' or 'hey! Listen' every 20 seconds while trying to sneak past patrols." He shot back.

"Hey! I take offence to that! Who else is going to tell you the big monster in each of the temples' weakness?"

"Well if they've got a big glowing eye it doesn't exactly take the Triforce of wisdom to figure out what I'm supposed to fire an arrow at." The appointed hero of time told the fairy. Navi seemed to take offense to that as she floated right out of the window. _Great, now she's angry at me._

While Link moved to look out the window to see if Navi had truly left him alone or whether the fairy was just trying to guilt trip him he didn't notice that another Gerudo had dropped down into the room behind him "So you are the one who's been causing all the hassle, single-handedly fooling all our patrols, defeating our trained guards in combat, and letting our prisoners escape through the path of chaos you created," she asked. There was no point in playing dumb at this point, he was already too deep in the fortress but if this Gerudo tried to stop him then he would have to fight his way out again, keeping ahold of the master sword "sheath your blade swordsman. I did not come here to fight you."

"No?" Link asked, still not returning the master sword to its hold on his back. The Gerudo appeared to be unarmed

"You have proven yourself quite well here, you displayed the cunning of a thief, the strength of a warrior, if you were female there is no doubt you would have been accepted into our tribe in just a moments glance… but since you are not there is still one more trial."

"I didn't come here to simply jump through hoops."

"Wouldn't it be worth it though? To be accepted by us, no longer hunted down to be thrown in jail during the hours of the day, without the need to hide your beautiful face… or body."

"Fine, what is it?" Link asked, slowly sheathing the Master Sword, hoping that he still had a bottled fairy just in case it was a trap as she continued to advance on him.

"To be fully accepted as one of us, one must fight like a Gerudo, steal like a Gerudo and…" she quickly grasped him by the shoulders, pressing him into the wall before he had time to react "…love like a Gerudo." Link's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower if it tried.

"Okay, I'm just going to leave now and deal with the whole 'only move through the settlement at night' thing." He said, stuttering a bit.

"Are you sure? Most men your age would be jumping if one of us were offering this. Even though most of them are woefully inadequate to our needs there are no shortages of volunteers to help continue our race."

"Let's just say that the past seven years of my life have been very boring. It's as though I didn't do anything at all." There were some vague ideas floating in Link's head, mostly derived from what Ruto had told him, it still freaked him out but that could have been because she was a Zora.

"A pity, you would probably be more co-operative if they weren't," she mused before laying an assault on Link's mouth with her own, the Hero of time's eyes shooting wide open as her tongue attempted to invade his own, it seemed such a weird feeling yet it was definitely a pleasurable experience. "Not bad, I've known worse." The Gerudo commented after breaking the kiss. Slowly pulling him away from the wall she slid the straps off his tunic causing his shield, sword and other items to fall on the ground with a clash. Unperturbed by the noise she slowly removed his tunic, running his hands over his exposed chest. She was amazed at how well defined he had turned out to be, none of the kidnapped men had ever been this muscular. What had he been doing in those ten years? Ten years of doing nothing does not create a body like that.

"Lie down." She commanded, Link obediently lying on the stone floor. Kneeling beside him she stroked his member through the pale tights that he wore underneath eliciting low moans of pleasure from him "Is this truly the first time anyone has done this to you?" she asked. All he could do was nod meekly, the waves of pleasure forcing him to abandon any hopes of making a full sentence, his blood drifting away from his brain to lower regions of his body.

Sensing that he was ready the Gerudo quickly tore off his tights with one swift pull, leaving him completely bare as she began to strip herself. Her modest chest quickly becoming the centre of attention for Link's virgin eyes as she slowly rubbed her own nipples shivering at the arousal it created. Now both naked she straddled him, her crotch rubbing slowly against his erection as her hand had done a few moments ago causing him to draw sharp breaths every time it lightly touched the head.

Ceasing with the foreplay the Gerudo impaled herself on Link's manhood, bucking her hips up and down in a steady rhythm. Link found his hips moving in synch with hers as they both moaned as wave after wave of pleasure flooded through them, the Gerudo's head flung back, her pace quickened as her quiet moans turned to loud screams. Her walls contracted around Link as his body jerked into orgasm at the same time, filling the Amazon warrior with his seed.

"How did… how did I do?" He asked once the ability to speak had returned to him.

"You… passed this trial… young swordsman… welcome to the Gerudo."

--

**Consider this a writing exercise; I need to know how well I did with this before I can continue some of my more… seedy works here.**


End file.
